stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Room of Failed Villains
The Room of Failed Villains is a short story created by the user BoredUser231 which takes place after the events of The Rise of The Order Empire. Death has now suffered the worst failure in Inamorta's history, and they have now been sent into the afterlife for failed villains. How's this going to turn out? Part 1 - Screaming at a TV "Stupid damn stickmen, always ruining my things, why do I even bother?" Death said at a bar, looking at the monitor of the soul realm to see Alinion and Cherry kissing. "DAMN YOU GOLDSTONE!" Death screamed at the monitor, causing everyone at the bar to look at them. "Listen Death, I don't mind you looking at the monitor, but at least buy something or f**k off." The barkeeper, who once tried to stick up a group of customers only to get shot at said to Death, telling them to at least buy something or leave the bar-stand." Just for you, Isaac. GET ME AN EGG CREAM!" Death said, before Isaac got a tap labelled egg cream and had it pour an egg cream into a cup, before they slid the egg cream across the bench. Death drank the egg cream, only to realize that they couldn't drink anything before screaming internally and slamming their skull into the bench. "Alright, get them out of here. Just put it in their bill or something, that's if we are even able to have currency in this hell, that is." Part 2 - The 2nd Level Before Tartarus Death was thrown out of the malt shop, to a dark world below Inamorta which played a song so annoying and super slow on loop as a form of punishment for the villains. A group of rebel forces saw the knocked out Death, and proceeded to take their cloak, using it as a tea towel, leaving Death with only their backup cloak which frankly, looked incredibly dumb for someone as dangerous as Death. "Not again." Death said, trying to hide their face from everyone. "Oh, look who it is. Little Miss Let's-Get-My-Apprentice-To-Revive-Me-And-Then-Betray-Them." A familiar voice said, causing Death to look up at them and see Medusa, who now wore a pitch black cape instead of their old dark green one. "This is Death, Medusa?" Another Medusa, only this time being a headless torso said to the other Medusa. "How come there's two of you?" Death said, puzzled as to why there were two Medusas. "Simple. One's killed by a group of idiots and the other's killed by the biggest d********g in Inamorta. Guess who the latter is." "Me." "Yep. Now get lost, and never talk to me again." Medusa said, before they and their snakes each spat at Death. Death walked around the room, and went into a place called: "Failures Anonymous", a place which was for the biggest failures of villains and how they could potentially make everyone ignore their failures. "Maybe they can help." Death said, walking into the place, to see a group of Inamorta's worst villains. Among them being Infected Type H-2, who had fallen to a simple shot to the head. "Ah, a new person. Sit down, please." The leader of the group said, before Death took a seat. Part 3 - The Meeting "Alright, let's start. I'm Arcanus, and I am a failed villain." The leader of the group said, before everyone in the room said: "Hi Arcanus." "My failure stemmed from the battle of the desert, where some Spearton impaled me right in my left eye. Since then, I've been trying to help in other heinous acts in the real world in any way possible, it's seemingly working, but only time will tell." Arcanus said, before everyone in the room clapped. "So, what's your story, new person?" "I'm Death, and I'm a-" "Hold on, THAT Death? The one who lost to a miner?" "I vote we kick them out!" "People, calm down! This is a place for us to give Death suggestions on how they can clean up their act." Arcanus said, trying to calm down the group. "Oh, it's that Death. Look guys, we all know how horrible my failure was, I mean; I got shot in the freaking head by the same miner! The guy had like the maximum amount of Nectar and Ambrosia a stickman can handle! Of COURSE he was going to kill Death!" H-2 said, trying to stand up for Death. "Alright, let me start. It was only after I corrupted Goldstone and obtained some Ambrosia and Nectar. I went to the Underworld, got some new Infected forces, everything was great. I destroyed Inamorta's atmosphere, killed a bunch of stickmen and even got all of the giants of doom awakened. Then, it happened. Five of the best came up tot he top of my tower, and decided to tear my skeleton and scythe apart. Then, I tried to crush Goldstone, but then some confidence thingo happened and now here I am." Death said, hearing only the distant screams from outside. "Well, that was-uh... Interesting? To say the least?" Arcanus said, putting down an Egg Cream. "Well, if you lost to that miner, maybe you can try and manipulate his mind and try and break them? Maybe-" "Can't. The Nectar & Ambrosia would overpower anything I do. Unless... I can scare him into having a heart attack and dying, therefore getting my revenge." "Not what I meant, but it'll work!" Arcanus said, trying to keep Death happy. "Any relatives you have that are also here?" "All three of my brothers are dead, and my father abandoned me in my darkest hour." Death said, referring to Kronos, War, Famine and Pestilence. "I see. So you'll have to figure out how to cause that miner to have a heart attack without getting the help from your family." Arcanus said, before pointing to a portal. "You've only got one shot at this, Death. Make it count." Arcanus said, with Death entering the portal and returning to Inamorta as an unknown force. Part 4 - Trial and Error